This invention relates to a printer having one or more print cartridges installed during manufacture so as to avoid installation of the one or more print cartridges by the user during initial printer setup.
Typically, new ink jet printers are shipped from the manufacturer without a print cartridge installed in the printer. After the printer is purchased by an end user, the user removes it from the shipping package and performs one or more setup steps in accordance with an initial setup procedure. At some point during the setup procedure, one or more print cartridges are installed into the printer. The installation of print cartridges has been found to be problematic for many end users. For example, seals provided over printheads to prevent ink evaporation or leakage during shipment of print cartridges are oftentimes not removed prior to print cartridge installation. If the seal remains over the printhead after the print cartridge is installed, the printer will be unable to eject ink onto a substrate. Other users who do remove the seals manage to damage the print cartridge during seal removal.
It would be desirable to provide an arrangement that allows one or more print cartridges to be installed during printer manufacturing without risk of ink evaporation or leakage during shipping so as to eliminate initial assembly problems associated with installation of one or more print cartridges during initial printer setup.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a printer is provided that allows one or more print cartridges to be installed during printer manufacturing with little risk of ink evaporation or leakage during shipping so as to eliminate assembly problems associated with installation of print cartridges during initial printer setup.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a printer is provided comprising a housing having stationary and movable portions. The movable portion can be moved between first and second positions. A carrier is movably mounted within the housing. At least one print cartridge is mounted within the carrier. The printer further comprises a holding mechanism comprising a locking element adapted to engage the carrier and/or the print cartridge when the movable housing portion is in its second position. The locking element disengages the carrier and/or the print cartridge when the movable housing portion is in its first position. The locking element maintains the carrier and the print cartridge in a desired position within the housing when the locking element engages the carrier and/or the print cartridge.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, the holding mechanism comprises a stationary arm fixedly mounted to the stationary housing portion, a cam fixedly mounted to the movable housing portion, and a lever pivotally coupled to the stationary arm. The lever defines the locking element. The cam effects movement of the lever when the movable housing portion moves to its second position such that the lever engages the carrier and/or the print cartridge. The cam allows the lever to disengage the carrier and/or the print cartridge when the movable housing portion is moved to its first position. The holding mechanism preferably further comprises a spring coupled to the stationary housing portion and the lever. The spring biases the lever to its disengaged position and the movable housing portion to its first position.
The movable housing portion comprises a first end pivotally coupled to the stationary housing portion, a second end located opposite the first end and a retainer at the second end. The retainer engages a section of the stationary housing portion so as to maintain the second end spaced a desired distance from the stationary housing portion when the movable housing portion is in its first position. In accordance with the first embodiment, the retainer is fixedly coupled to or integral with the second end of the movable housing portion. In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, the retainer is pivotally coupled to the second end of the movable housing portion. The pivotable retainer is adapted to releasably engage a latch fixedly coupled to the stationary housing portion so as to maintain the movable housing portion in its second position.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a retaining arm is fixedly coupled to the movable housing portion. The retaining arm defines the locking element. It is adapted to engage the carrier when the movable housing portion is moved to its second position. The retaining arm disengages the carrier when the movable housing portion is moved to its first position.
The housing further comprises a maintenance station. The carrier and the print cartridge are preferably located over the maintenance station when in the desired position.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a printer in combination with a packaging element is provided. The printer comprises a housing having stationary and movable portions. The movable portion can be moved between first and second positions. A carrier is movably mounted within the housing. At least one print cartridge is mounted within the carrier. The printer further comprises a holding mechanism comprising a locking element adapted to engage at least one of the carrier and the print cartridge when the movable housing portion is moved to its second position. The locking element disengages the carrier and/or the print cartridge when the movable housing portion is moved to its first position. The locking element maintains the carrier and the print cartridge in a desired position within the housing when the locking element engages the carrier and/or the print cartridge. The packaging element engages the stationary and movable housing portions and maintains the movable housing portion in its second position when the packaging element is mounted to the printer.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a printer is provided comprising a housing, a carrier movably mounted within the housing, at least one print cartridge removably mounted in the carrier, and a removable positioning element provided within the housing. The positioning element engages the housing and the carrier so as to maintain the carrier and the print cartridge in a desired position within the housing. The positioning element is preferably formed from a material selected from the group consisting of cardboard, wood, metal, a polymeric material and combinations thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printer wherein one or more print cartridges are installed during printer manufacture so as to eliminate the need for an end user to install the one or more print cartridges during initial printer setup.
Other objects will be readily perceived from the following description, claims, and drawings.